Author's Adventure! TTYD
by ChaosFlash912
Summary: Flash and three of his author friends are thrown into Paper Mario: TTYD for unknown reasons. Teaming up with Mario, can they find the Crystal Stars and get back home? Read to find out. Rated T for language, mainly from Alicia.


(An adventure I decided to type featuring my online friends SHSL Hope G Komaeda and Mastermind Enoshima Alicia and Mickey02Mickey, who will be joining us later down the road. The game we're tackling? Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. Here we go! Note, I only own myself and the man Tyler you see at the beginning. Alicia owns herself, and same deal with G.)

In an typical office, we see a man messing around on his tablet computer. He was about to go on break, but he was busy working on a project his boss wanted done today. "Now I just need test subjects…" The man mused to himself. "I need to remind myself why my boss wanted this done in the first place."

A couple minutes later, the man was done, and a voice called out to him. "Hey Tyler! You coming on break with me?"

"In a second!" Tyler called back, pressing a couple things on his tablet screen. "Just inserting some test subjects into the game."

"What game?" Tyler gestured to his co-worker to look at the tablet, which for reasons unknown, had Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door on it. Yes, it was a Gamecube game, but along with the wires that were connected to Tyler's tablet, he was able to get it on there. He's special. Soon he transferred the image on his tablet to a TV screen in the office, showing the game on it.

-TTYD-

 **PROLOGUE: A Rogue's Welcome**

Meanwhile, on a boat heading to a port town, three figures are seen slumped down on the deck. One of them was a rather white skinned boy, 16 years of age, and had short, brown and messy hair along with aviator style glasses. He was wearing a gray long sleeved thermal, black shorts and wore white socks with gray and blue running shoes. One thing to notice about him was that he was easily 6 foot, but he looked rather skinny. About 130 pounds, maybe? Like the two other people with him, he was unconscious, or asleep. He wakes up as soon as he hears a voice.

"Excuse me...sir?" The boy rubbed his temples as he got up, but noticed the voice wasn't talking to him. But slowly, he began to get his bearings and realized he wasn't inside his bedroom, much to his horror. "Please wake up, sir!" The voice persisted.

"I'm awake!" The boy shouted. "Where am I?"

"Bruh...five more minutes, please." A clearly female voice requested. The boy turned around to see another one of the figures getting up. The girl sported black hair and light brown skin. Her eyes were brown and covered by black glasses. She had a black polo shirt, baggy black pants, and black sneakers. She seemed to be the same age as the boy. She also seemed to have something in a sheath on her hip.

"Hey there…" The boy waved.

"Bae. That you?" The girl inquired. The boy immediately remembered the girl's name, almost as if they had met.

"Alicia! What're we doing here? Where are we?" The boy asked worried.

"Flash, calm down. I'm sure there's an explanation somewhere." Alicia soothed.

"The town you'd been speaking of has come into view. Look!" The voice from earlier announced. The third figure had heard the whole conversation, leaning on the railing and looking at the town coming into view. "That's Rogueport!"

All of a sudden, this was starting to connect with Flash. He had heard the name Rogueport before, but he just couldn't place it. The third figure was a boy about their age with blond hair. He was wearing Pokemon themed clothing and blue crocs. Flash and Alicia recognized him immediately as G.

"G! You got stuck here too?" Flash exclaimed.

"Apparently." G responded. The boat had docked at the port town, 'Rogueport', as they heard, and a man had gotten off the boat. Flash recognized him immediately by the red hat and shirt, blue overalls, and mustache.

"Guess who else is here?" Flash pointed. "That's gotta be Mario." G raised an eyebrow as the three got off the deck to approach the man they believed was Mario. As soon as they got off, the boat turned around and left, meaning that there was no turning back for these guys.

The three friends followed Mario until a voice rang out.

"Hey! What do you want!? Get away from me, freak!" The voice belonged to a pink skinned Goomba girl with a blond ponytail and hat. There were three other people after her. One was dressed with a purple head covering with horns coming from them, goggles, a red scarf, a black vestment with a white X, purple pants and black boots. He was followed by two soldiers that did not look affiliated with Rogueport whatsoever.

"Oh, come off it you airhead!" The weird man said. "I know it's tough for you but don't play dumb with me! I've seen you walking around town asking for information about the Crystal Stars. Well, I'm doing the asking, so be a good girl and tell us what you know! Right NOW!"

"Never!" The goomba girl hissed. "I don't have anything to say to you creeps! Eww!"

The weird man went silent. He then responded with, "I suppose it wouldn't be right if a sassy little lass like you met an untimely demise…buh! Buh! Buh huh huh! Boys, we're taking this firebrand back to our fortress!"

"As you command, Lord Crump!" One of the soldiers exclaimed. "We're on it!"

"N-No! Stop right there, you weirdos! I'll scream, really!" The goomba girl protested.

While this was happening, Mario had a stern look on his face as he walked towards Lord Crump, meanwhile, the three friends were discussing what to do.

"Well, what do we do?" Flash asked. "Stepping in would be wise, but we don't have a weapon to our names."

"True, but Alicia does." G pointed out the sheathed weapon.

"Hell yeah I do. How else am I gonna cut some bitches to protect you, bae?" Alicia had a devilish smirk as she unsheathed an iron dagger, about 3 inches in blade length as she walked on over to Crump with Mario. The plumber didn't really have time to ask Alicia any questions as the two strode up to him. The goomba girl took a chance and ran behind the two.

"Like I'd go anywhere with smelly lunatics like you!" She shouted, the insult directed at Crump. "Hmph! Not likely!"

"Whuh?" Crump blinked in astonishment upon glancing at Mario and Alicia. "What do you think YOU'RE doing, chumps? You two think you can screw up my plans!?" Alicia's smirk widened as she stepped forward. Words alone couldn't describe how many vulgar words she had for Crump, and he knew it. Which she did.

"Listen, you ****ing ***damn mother****ing ba**ard. Whatever we are doing is none of your ****ing business. And if you ever - and I mean EVER - mess with my

****ing friends... HAVE YOUR GRAVE READY BECAUSE THAT'S WHERE YOU GONNA BE GOING IF I BEAT YOUR ***DAMN MOTHER****ING SIMPLE MINDED DUMBA** JACKA** IRRELEVANT BITCH ASS. YOU PUNK ASS BITCH." She then waited for a response.

"Gah, it's always something...looks like I'm gonna have to give you both a taste of the old CRUMP-A-BOMB!" With that, Crump darted forward, ready for a fight.

Encounter!

Lord Crump: 6 HP

Mario and Alicia exchanged looks, both agreeing to fight this guy together.

"Battle time, you guys! Just find a way to beat this freak of the week, OK?" The goomba girl requested. Mario nodded, while Alicia just gave a smirk.

Mario: 10 HP, 5 FP

Alicia: 10 HP, 5 FP

Now that the two were ready to go, Mario kicked things off by jumping on Crump's head, doling out two points of damage. Alicia followed up with a stab attack, hitting Crump for two extra points of damage. Crump rushed at Alicia, but she managed to ward him away with a sweeping slash of her dagger, damaging him and lowering him down to 1 HP. Mario finished off with two more jump attacks, defeating Crump.

Crump defeated! Mario and Alicia gained 9 Star Points!

Crump stood defeated, but he did manage to laugh. "Buh! Buh! Buh huh huh! OK, you got a couple decent shots in, I'll give you that." He stated. "But…unfortunately for you, that means...IT'S GO TIME!" All of the sudden, a large group of soldiers appeared around Mario and Alicia, to which Flash raced forward to do something, despite G's protests. Not a very smart move.

"PUNISH THEM!" Crump screamed, the soldiers jumping all around with dust and dirt covering the area. Hilariously, all five of them got out of there unscathed, Flash motioning to G to follow them out of the wharf and into town. The party snuck out of the wharf in all the chaos, and it wasn't until it was too late that Crump noticed his men were only beating each other up. "Hey, stop!" He shouted.

With that order, all the soldiers stopped right where they were. "Where'd they go?" Crump asked. All the soldiers looked around the wharf in confusion. "Crud! They bolted…" He vowed to find a way to get back at those two that beat him up.

-TTYD-

Now that the party was safe in town, the goomba girl thanked Mario and Alicia for having her back, then turned to her and her two companions. "I don't believe I've seen you three around."

"We just got here, of course you haven't seen us." G responded. "Name's G. We woke up on the boat this guy was on, apparently." He jerked his thumb at Mario.

"I'm Flash, the guy that thought rushing into a battle without a weapon was a good idea." Flash greeted.

"And I'm Alicia, Flash's bae. The devil to his angel." Alicia greeted in kind.

"You guys picked a bad place to get off." The goomba girl informed. "Name's Goombella, a student from the University of Goom. And the guy you helped against that freak, Alicia? He's Mario. THE Mario!"

Flash decided to break the news to Goombella. "We uh...well, we kinda already knew that."

"Of course you did, he's only worldly famous." Goombella said, currently oblivious to the authors' predicament.

"Well Mario, there's kinda something we have to tell you." Flash stated. "You see, we're not from this world, per sae. You've encountered people from the States, right?"

Mario nodded. "I've-a had my fair share of encounters."

G then spoke up, "So what? We're clearly not in the States, Flash."

"And that's what we know. Last thing I remember was sitting down to start watching Survivor, and I get into the first few episodes of Gabon before I passed out. I think I got up to Episode 4. Now I'm here with you guys." Flash told him. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing important." G shrugged. "And even if it was important, I can't remember it for the life of me." Flash looked at Alicia, expression asking the same question.

"Dancing and rapping." Alicia answered.

Goombella seemed to be thinking about something. "Mario, we can deal with these three later. Why did you come to Rogueport anyway?" Mario remembered something and held a map in front of Goombella, which she seemed to be excited upon seeing. "OMIGOSH! There'snowaythisisn'tthemaptotheThousandYearDoorIneedtoshowmyprofessorrightaway!"

G just blinked at this. "Come again?"

"I'm sorry." Goombella apologized. "But this map is for the legendary Thousand Year Door! C'mon, let's go to my professor's house!"

"Wait, whoa!" Flash spoke up. "G and I still don't have any weapons. Mario, mind hooking us up?"

"Sure thing. What do you boys want?" Mario inquired.

"Get me a sword." G quickly answered. Flash thought about it before saying,

"I guess a lance will work for me." Mario nodded at their responses and went off, returning with an iron shortsword for G and a spear with an iron spearhead and a red feather near it. With that, the group, now with Goombella in tow, headed towards Frankly's house.

(And that's Part 1 of the Prologue! Will our heroes find out how to get to The Thousand Year Door? How will G and Flash fare in their first battle? Find out next time! -Flash)


End file.
